leifslandfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Liste der Provinzen Leifslands
Wasn't this country founded cuz they were opposed to anglification in USA? :o That makes the English district rather takavíhki. --OuWTB 17:57, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps English speaking immigrants came later. I think using only English in the templates is also rather takaviki :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:59, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :English is just for OOC reasons/OOC neutrality though :o --OuWTB 18:00, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Let's write all of them instead. That'd be cute. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:01, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Was machen wir für menschen, die Englisch lernen? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:07, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :Ekkert :o Wikination? :P --OuWTB 18:10, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :: (edc) Dann werden wir natürlich eine neue Provinz erstellen. Aber momentan gibt es niemanden hier, der versucht Englisch zu lernen, deshalb halte ich es nicht für notwendig. (Oos hat auch Recht. :P) --Semyon 18:11, August 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Warum ist "versucht" vor "Englisch"? Warum sind "halte", "hat", und "fur" benutzt? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:21, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :::@versucht: ist immer so, eine gute Erklärung kann ich nicht geben. Vielleicht sollte es auch ein Komma inzwischen sein ('der versucht, Englisch zu lernen.') @Wörter: 'halten für' und 'Recht haben' sind häufig benutzte Phrasen, du kannst sie googeln. --Semyon 18:27, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Können wir eine Provinz in Englisch mit Rechtschreibreform haben? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:22, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :Mais non, c'est très tacavique. Je n'aime pas ça. Wie entscheiden wir, welche Artikel in welcher Sprache sind? Annars hefur þú tungumálaskipti. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:01, August 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Síður er varða sérstakt hverfi munu skrifast á málinu sem er talað þar. Aðrar síður mun vera fjöltyngdar :o --OuWTB 08:36, August 30, 2017 (UTC) :::日本語圏があるのですか？ :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 01:53, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::Hier is een lijst van de provincies die er tot nu toe zijn. Er is nog geen Japanse provincie, maar als je er een wou maken zou dat waarschijnlijk wel mogen. 77topaz (talk) 06:40, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :::::*wou>zou willen; zou>zal :o @MOBS: Japanska er of erfið þó :o --OuWTB 09:40, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Хахаха, мне смешно, что Topaz обеспечивал MOBS ссылкой листа на обсуждении. :Р @Topaz: wil jij een Nederlandse provincie maken? :o Ik kan mogelijk een bietje helpen. --Semyon 10:58, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: :o "bietje" er limburgíska :o *"beetje". Einnig: "Ik kan wellicht/misschien een beetje helpen" hljómar náttúrulegara. --OuWTB 11:09, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Спасибо за изправления. :D --Semyon 11:35, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Google Translate (héðan í frá: GT): Spatio for directions. Takk fyrir Wikiorðabók að þú ert til xD --OuWTB 12:55, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh dear, this is like the Tower of Babel in reverse :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 04:38, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Ja, als je geen taal selecteert interpreteert GT voor een of andere reden die zin van Semyon als iets in het Bulgaars inplaats van het Russisch, en daardoor krijg je dat vreemde resultaat. Maar als je met de hand Russisch selecteert word het vertaalt naar Thanks for corrections. 77topaz (talk) 07:05, September 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ich frage mich, wie wir etwas machen wollen, wenn wir nicht einmal entscheiden können, welche Sprache zu sprechen ist... MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 07:10, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::Pratique tous les langues que tu voudrais pratiquer. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:31, September 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Donc alors, pas le limbourgeois :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:13, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Quelles autres langues vous intéressent? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:46, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :Japonais, mais il semble que ce sera limité aux langues européennes... MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:50, September 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle nous avons seulement des langues européennes jusqu'à présent est que nous n'avons que des utilisateurs européens jusqu'à présent. De plus, j'ai écrit ces phrases avec un traducteur automatique. :o 77topaz (talk) 00:04, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Je ne t'aime pas. Je suis d'accord que n'avoir pas d'utilisateur japonais est une problème. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:53, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::La suggestion que on ne peux pas écrivez articles en langues que ne sont pas européen est ridiculeux. Si tu veux écrivez articles en japonais, c'est naturellement possible. --Semyon 10:56, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::: *La suggestion qu'on ne peut pas écrire des articles en langues qui ne sont pas européennes est ridicule. Si tu veux écrire des articles en japonais, c'est naturellement possible. :o Je suis tout à fait d'accord. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:21, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Merci, tu as confirmé que je déjà savais, que mon français est terrible. :P --Semyon 11:35, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Encore, n'avoir pas d'utilisateur japonais est une problème. Et aussi pour les autres langues-ci. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:24, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :Nous n'avons pas d'utilisateurs français ou islandais ou espagnols non plus. :o 77topaz (talk) 22:13, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::TM said Et aussi pour les autres langues-ci. þó :o --OuWTB 11:25, September 3, 2017 (UTC)